


three sentence fics: a collection

by wolfodder



Series: EXO drabbles [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Parents, Drabble, Fairies, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various three sentence fics as requested by twitters. Ranges in genre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. subaek at the convenience store

“Baekhyun, we do not need four different brands of cereal, please put those down,” Junmyeon complains, yawning because it’s late and he has been running on four hours of sleep all day but Baekhyun somehow managed to drag him to the convenience store for whatever reason.

 

“Wow okay, grumpy,” says Baekhyun, tutting as he considers the cereal boxes and finally decides on two to put back on the shelves, “I didn’t save you from being devoured by your essay so you could walk around like a zombie; cheer up a bit and we can cuddle when we get home, yeah?”

 

That sounds nice, Junmyeon thinks, a fond smile growing on his face because Baekhyun always knows the best way to take care of him, and so he ruffles the other’s hair and says, “Okay, I’ll cheer up.”


	2. subaekchen cuddles

“Stay with me,” Junmyeon pleads, curled up in his bed; in the doorway are the silhouettes of two people that he loves, he is prepared to beg if only they will stay with him, “Only for tonight, and then you won’t have to anymore.”

 

“Only for tonight?” Jongdae grins, meeting Baekhyun’s gaze, and they barge into the room, jumping onto the bed and attacking Junmyeon with arms and legs and pillows and kisses in unnecessary places, laughing at his shrieks when they poke him where he’s ticklish.

 

“You’re an idiot if you think we won’t hang around,” Baekhyun says, kissing his cheek, then down his neck, and Jongdae kisses his fingers one by one; they fall asleep together, a mess of limbs around each other, Baekhyun and Jongdae pressed against Junmyeon, and when he wakes up early in the morning he feels so safe that he never wants to leave.


	3. subaek mama au

Baekhyun is bright, bright light, shining even brighter when his skin flushes, blending Junmyeon, burning him when he comes too close, when he touches him; Junmyeon doesn’t blame him because he knows Baekhyun has no control over it, and instead endures, cherishes, the burns on his hands, the burns on the rest of his body when Baekhyun touches him.

Junmyeon is flowing water, soft skin and deep, regenerative kisses that make Baekhyun feel like he’s drowning, have him gasping for air, his touch making him shiver like waves of cold water skimming his skin; he imagines Junmyeon’s love as a river, steady but strong and overwhelming, and he drinks him in, can’t get enough.

“You’re so beautiful,” Junmyeon whispers into Baekhyun’s shoulder, one hand fisting his hair while the other hand is secure in Baekhyun’s, and he presses kisses to Baekhyun’s skin, watching him flush and shine bright, even more beautiful - and Baekhyun moves Junmyeon’s face closer and kisses him deeply, and between kisses he gasps, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”


	4. baekchen opposite sides of the revolution

“You should join us, Baekhyun, we can end this ridiculousness,” Jongdae says as he’s yet again dragged by the handcuffs to enter the police station; he’s stopped struggling physically since he was caught, but maybe he can still convince his old friend to understand.

 

“And get myself killed in the process,” Baekhyun mumbles darkly, avoiding the other’s gaze because he hates how he feels when he looks at Jongdae, like he could drop everything simply to see him smile, and the guilt he feels for abandoning him - and the fear that one day, Jongdae will be the one who is killed for his cause.

 

He’s not sure how Jongdae can smile in a situation like this, but he takes a look and Jongdae does smile, a careful smile that says much more than Baekhyun knows how to read, but it’s not hard to read between the lines of what Jongdae says next: “At least we could die together.”


	5. xiuho meeting while applying for the same job position

The waiting room is packed with other applicants, and Minseok has to scan it for a free seat, finally finding one between the wall and a man who looks so calm and put together that it’s a little frightening; seeing him, Minseok thinks there’s such a small chance of himself getting this job that he almost wants to just leave the room and go home - still, he sits down, swallowing and struggling to look as calm as the guy next to him.

  


They all sit in silence for a solid two minutes, every second making Minseok more nervous - isn’t it time for the next interview soon? - but he stays stock still until the man next to him mutters “The tension in here is dramatic” and Minseok nearly jumps in his seat in surprise, making the other guy smile a little and whisper, “Sorry, I think talking will help us both relax a little - I’m Junmyeon.”

  


Minseok quietly introduces himself, not sure if Junmyeon is just messing with him because he certainly doesn’t look like he needs to relax, he looks like the embodiment of calm - but they speak in soft voices about the interview and what they should expect to be asked about, until the door opens and a woman peeks in, saying “Kim Junmyeon?”; Minseok whispers a “good luck” and Junmyeon smiles, stands, walking to the door, and trips on the leg of a chair before collecting himself and entering the interviewing room.

  


(Minseok has to hold back a laugh, suddenly feeling much calmer.)


	6. happy fairies baekxing

“Baekhyun, come and see, I found something beautiful!” Yixing calls excitedly; Baekhyun runs to him where he’s wandering along the pond, wondering what the other fairy must have found.

  


It’s two shiny shells, one with a streak of purple in it and one with a streak of red, and Baekhyun lets out a fascinated “wow!” at the sight of them; Yixing explains that shells like these are magical and will help the bearers find each other.

  


“So we should have one each,” decides Yixing and places the purple-streaked shell in Baekhyun’s hand, a wide smile on his face, and it makes Baekhyun’s wings flutter happily.


	7. parents sukai

“Where’s Papa?” says Jongin, hiding his face in his hands, and then removes his hands saying “Heeeeere’s Papa!”, making the baby giggle and clap her hands excitedly.

  


Junmyeon watches on the side, his two favorite people, his smile growing the more their daughter laughs, and every time Jongin does it; it’s like he falls in love even more than he knew he could.

  


“When will you let me play with her, hm?” he asks, and playfully pushes Jongin onto the floor so he can settle in front of the baby; his husband laughs, sitting behind him with his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder, and happily watches Junmyeon coo over the little girl.


	8. camp counselors kaibaek

“Look what I confiscated from Taehyung’s room,” says Baekhyun upon entering the staff room, holding up a sixpack of beers, shaking his head sadly, continuing, “They know it’s against the rules, but they still bring it.”

  


“I don’t think he’s even _trying_ to hide it at this point,” tuts Jongin as Baekhyun places the sixpack in the mini fridge, “Hey, what are you doing?”

  


“ It’s not like he’ll be getting it back, so let’s enjoy ourselves when the kids leave tomorrow?” suggests Baekhyun with a small grin; Jongin bursts into laughter, wondering if Taehyung’s alcohol was actually an offering to his favorite counselors.


End file.
